A Moment Like This
by Akiko Emi-San
Summary: Tohru and Kyo move away from the Sohma house for college and so Tohru can get away from the person she loves. After they move something terrible happens in the Sohma family, they lose a member. What will happen? Will everything tumble down? Will Tohru be with the one she loves or Kyo?
1. On Melancholy Hill

**_Fruits basket_**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_First fanfic Please review. I promise after this chapter it will get better. P.S By the way please review! you can be really blunt, Thanks to my first reader Fox Doubtfire who also reviewed!_**

**_By: Akiko Emi-San_**

I laid there in my bed sad, i have to leave i can't bare to stay here anymore i'm falling so deeply in love with Yuki-Kun...B-but he doesn't love me! i started crying when a knock came on the door. "Tohru?" Yuki opened the door and poked his head in. "I heard you were leaving, i understand you were accepted to Le Courdon Bleu in Tokyo..." Yuki said with disbelief. " Y-Yes! I leave this afternoon. You can come visit me... so can Shigure, and Everyone!" I said excitedly. Yuki smiled that beautiful smile and grabbed me and pulled me in for a tight hug. *Poof* Yuki turned into his rat form but was still in my hands, he looked up to me with tear filled eyes. "Yuki-Kun you silly rat!" I giggled. I put Yuki, in his rat form, up to my lips and kissed and put him back on the floor. I turned around knowing he was going to turn into his human form. *Poof* Yuki hurridly got dressed .

"Tohru, I am excited for you though. You earned it, and that is big that you got accepted to that school." I started crying. "I'm going to miss you guys so much! It will be so different, so-so different... and I got a scholarship to go there so it was really my first choice.." I smiled wiping the tears from my eyes. "Tohru that is still good, but one question.. where are you going to live?" Yuki questioned. " Kyo-Kun is going to a nearby college so we decided to get an apartment together!" I said quickly. "Kyo?!" Yuki said angrily. I knodded. Yuki ran out the room and i heard a loud thump, and yelling.

_**I wanted to cut it short just to see reviews. If its good I'll continue :)**_

_**Also please tell me what i need to fix in my story. Be blunt please. :)**_


	2. A Loveable tomorrow

Fruits basket

Chapter 2

First fanfic Please review.

By: Akiko Emi-San

It was the next day a very sad day, the day I leave the Sohma house, the day I leave the love of my life...Yuki-Kun. "Are you ready Tohru? The taxi is outside waiting." Kyo chimed. I nodded my head and grabbed my bags. This was truly the only way I could deal with everything.. Was to leave. Get away from it all. I put my bags in the back of the taxi and said my last goodbyes before getting into the car with Kyo-Kun and leaving, maybe forever, maybe for just a little bit until I get over how much I love Yuki-Kun.

It was a struggle to leave everything I've known but it's what needs be. I'm a grown woman, time to grow up. Kyo smiled at me and grabbed my hand tightly. "Tohru, are you okay?" Kyo-kun said sweetly. " Y-yes!" I couldn't believe what everything was going to be like, how everything was going to have to change in a matter of minutes. An hour later we arrived at our apartment, I grabbed my bags from the trunk while Kyo paid the driver than grabbed his bags. We walked up the stairs as Kyo fumbled for the key to go into the lock I looked around. It was a beautiful day regardless of the big move we did. The sun was shining and the sky was a baby blue with the misty clouds. He finally got the door unlocked and he opened the door it was a spacious two bedroom 2 bathroom apartment with wood flooring, the kitchen was huge with white cabinets a double oven stove top on the island counter, granite countertops, it is the perfect kitchen for me. I thought excitedly "You can have the master bedroom Tohru... I really don't need all that space. Shigure opened a bank account so we can have extra money, like shopping for furniture and food and anything else." Kyo said while carrying his bags to the smaller bedroom. I walked through the hallway and opened the door to what was hopefully my bedroom. It was a very big bedroom with a walk in closet and a door to the bathroom through the closet. I put my things down and went into the bathroom. I was nice, a large tub with jets. I start giggling excited about the bathroom.

"Tohru do you want to go to the furniture store with me?" Kyo chimed. We walked out and Kyo locked the door. We walked to the furniture store. The scenery was perfect a mother and her two small children holding hands skipping in front of her while her mother giggles watching them walk into the street, they wave at Kyo and I; I waved back to them and continued to walk with Kyo. "Kyo-Kun can I ask you something serious?" Kyo looked over at me with a questionable face. "Uh-" he paused for a minute than said 'Sure' "Uhm Well do you ever picture getting married and having children-IMEANINTHEFUTUREOFCOURSE!" Kyo stops and turns his head slowly looking back at me with wide eyes and his jaw dropped. There was a long silence before he answered. "Well i mean maybe in the future and I find someone who can accept me for me. Being the- you know, the odd one out. Besides Kagura... I know she really likes me and all, but she brings crazy to a new level. If she would just back off a little I would of given her a shot, I can't stand how eccentric she is. I wish she would just listen to me but she is pushy..." Kyo trailed off as he looked down at the ground as we walked. We walked in silence for 10 minutes before we arrived at the furniture store.

**_Is there anything in my story you don't like?_**

**_Anything you like?_**

**_Something i need to change?_**

**_I will take your advice I'm a listener :) _**


	3. A Small Prayer

Fruits basket

Chapter 3

First fanfic Please review.

By: Akiko Emi-San

After we bought our furniture and had it delievered to the house I left Kyo and went to the grocery store. I spent over 3 hours at the grocery store finding meals to make for breakfast, lunch, and dinner also some snacks. I took the taxi home. As i put all the grocerys up a knock came on the door."Kyo-kun someone is at the door.. are you expecting anyone?" I poked me head into his door. He had his bed and in the right corner with his bed made already and his mahogany desk next to it with his laptop and a desk lamp. He was putting clothes up when i had walked in; he jumped a bit. "You scared me, I didn't hear you come in." he said chuckling. "S-S-SORRY! I-I SHOULD OF K-KNOCKED!"I bowed to him several times."Stop Tohru it's fine. But what do you need?" I looked back at him smiling with tear filled eyes. "O-Oh well were you expecting someone or something, because well someone is knocking on the door." Kyo looked at me and shook his head no as he moved me out of the way and walked to the door.

There stood Shigure. He pushed him out of the way and a came up to me and hugged me tightly.. He didn't change though Kyo-kun and I both looked at him with curiousity. "Well how is my little flower, Kyo hasn't touched you right-" I shook my head furiously. Kyo cut him off before he could finish his sentence." NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Kyo yelled at him. " Oh sorry you both might want to sit for this I have some bad news and some good news!" Shigure said playfully. We both sat down on our new wrap around couch. "Well? What is it?" Kyo questioned. " Well first the bad news... Akito has passed on. His condition got worse over night and into the morning he passed shortly after you left early on this day. Thats why I wasn't home last night. Hatori called Yuki but he didn't answer." Shigure didn't even sound dissappointed. " Okay so whats the good news? What is so good after such a misshap..Not that i even care." Kyo rolled his eyes but you could still see that he cared. I had tears welling in my eyes i cared so much for him even though he didn't like me. "Well we don't transform anymore, after he died the curse was broken!" Shigure chimed. "Do i even want to know how you figured that out? Your such a pervert." I looked at Kyo his face was now pale as if he saw a ghost. I was quite stunned after what he had just told us.

**SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT. COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING MORE IT WON'T FOREVER BE THIS WAY. JUST GETTING OUT OF A 4 YEARS WRITERS BLOCK. TERRIBLE RIGHT? PLEASE REVIEW! YOU GUYS WILL KEEP ME GOING!**


	4. For the First Time

Fruits basket

Chapter 4

First fanfic Please review.

By: Akiko Emi-San

After the shocking news that Akito passed away and that the curse was finally broken, it made me wonder about Yuki. How i miss Yuki with his beautiful smile and his dark glorius eyes. I never knew i could feel like this for anyone. I laid on my plushy purple blanket with the zodiac animals on it, i turned over to look at the picture of my mom. " Hello mom, sorry i haven't talked to you lately. Remember Kyo Sohma? Well we moved to Tokyo, I got a scholarship to Le Courdon Bleu. I'm so excited... I wish you were here... I miss you so much." I hugged her picture and put her picture onn the pillow next to me. I cried myself to sleep.

_**The Next Day**_

I woke up to Kyo Knocking on the door, I turned over and looked at the clock. _'It's only 6 a.m, what could he want.' _i grumbled to myself. I rubbed my eyes and and sat up and strechted my arms out. "Y-Yes? Come in." Kyo opened the door slightly. " Shigure called and said that we should go to the Sohma house grounds today they are having a celebration of life for Akito. I already told him we'd go, not that he gave me much of an option... he said he would be here in at 7:30 so you can shower and whatever." I knodded my head and got in the shower. I picked out a light purple dress with light blue flowers on them and light blue sandals to match. Shigure got here exactly when he said we would we got in the car and we drove in silence besides the radio which boomed Miyavi.

_Soko no bocchan mo Rock shiteendaro_

_Soko no jouchan mo Rock shiteendaro_

_Nara, minna matomete atama futtena_

_Soko no assanyo, rock go randatte?_

_Otokomae dato rock Janeen datte? (e, itte meete? / warai)_

_Gocha gocha usseena, damatteroyo_

_Rock is back..._

_Are you ready to rock?_

_Are you ready to rock?_

_Junbi wa iikai?_

_Youi wa iikai?_

_Soko no jicchan mo rock shiteendaro?_

_Soko no baachan mo rock shiteendaro?_

_Naro, hara no soko kara sakennde miro_

_V-Rocks! x5_

_Are you ready to rock?_

_Are you ready to rock?_

_Junbi wa iikai?_

_Youi wa iikai?_

We arrived at the Sohma house finally. Yuki, Momiji, and Kisa were there to greet us. I got out of the car and Momiji and Kisa ran up to me and hugged me tightly."Sissy!" Kisa squealed. "Tohruuu!" Momiji giggled playfully. "Tohru guess what? We don't transform anymore. So i can hug you all the time now!" Everyone starts to laugh at Momijis' comment. "Now Momiji you wouldn't want to annoy our little flower, after all she lives with Kyo now in the big city." Shigure chimed in. Momiji rolls his eyes and hugs me even tighter. We walk through the gates and there were people scattered all over the place. Some miserable but most people looked relieved like a weight was lifted off there shoulders. But most of all the looked _**free**_.

I felt Kisas' small hand grab mine, i looked over at her and smiled brightly. As the day went on everyone sat down at a huge table they had sat up, some people made a toast to Akitos' life including Shigure, Ayame and even Hatori. I had decided to say a few words. " Akito may have not liked me but he still let me be apart of everything and your family, I'm very greatful for all of you and love each and every one of you. You have showed me how to love more and be greatful for everything and i thank you and _especially_ Akito." I sat back down in my seat and everyone clapped, i even saw a couple people wiping there tears.

They had a great feast with lots of different kinds of foods that everyone handmade. Everything was delicious. After the feast the kids went back home for bed while the rest of the adults including Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, Ayame, Hatori, Kagura, and a few others besides me stayed. It was already midnight i couldn't believe it. Most of the adults were drinking sake now that the children were gone, there were couples dancing . Kagura was of course chasing poor Kyo everwhere. I was just watching and enjoying everyones happiness. Yuki walked over to me. " Hello Tohru... I feel like you've been ignoring me." Yuki said sounding disappointed. " N-NO! I-I AM SO S-S-SORRY!" Jees Tohru keep it together." Good. In that case may i have this dance Miss Honda?"I was suprised by his offer I simply smiled and held my hand out. He directed me near the others that were dancing and he put his arms around my waist." Tohru you look really pretty, I'm glad you came." I blushed, i could feel the heat touch my cheeks. " T-Thank you Yuki.." I laid my head on his shoulder embracing the moment. " You know this is the first time we have danced? I hope we can dance more, it feels amazing." He looked into my eyes, he had a huge smile on his face, i love his smile it makes my whole body tingle.

**_Thank you for reading!_**

**_Critique anyone? _**

**_Click The Lonely Review Button! :P_**


	5. All Around Me

Fruits basket

Chapter 5

First fanfic Please review.

By: Akiko Emi-San

"Well, Tohru it looks like you're going to have to stay the night, Shigure passed out.." Yuki pointed over at shigure who was laying on the ground curled up in a ball holding a stuffed animal dog with his thumb in his mouth. "Would you like to walk home with me Miss Honda?" I knodded my head and Yuki had suprinsingly grabbed my hand and held onto it tightly. " Is it okay if i hold your hand?" I started to blush, the heat filled my cheeks making them rosey. "Y-yes Yuki-kun." I muttered. " You can call me just Yuki..." We walked to shigure which felt like a minute with him holding my hand, i wish this could last an eternity. " Tohru may i ask you something?" Yuki stopped in front of the door grabbing my other hand."Yes Yuki." He looked deep into my eyes holding tightly onto my hands." Could i perhaps take you on a date sometime?" My mouth dropped, am i dreaming? "I mean if you want to Tohru i'm not trying to push you. Well think about it. You can sleep in my room tonight, i can sleep on the couch." He left and went into the house laying on the couch i went up to my old room seeing if i had any pajamas, I only had a night gown Ayame had mad for me. _'This will have to do.'_ I got changed and went into Yukis' room and laid in his bed. It smelt just like him, I love it.

_**The Next Day**_

I woke up the next day in the afternoon sometime to Yuki knocking on the door. "Miss Honda? Are you awake? We ordered lunch if you are hungry. I stretched and stood up. Yukis' eyes went wide."W-what?" I had forgotten i was wearing the night gown Ayame had made me, it's a short little dress black silk dress with red roses. Yuki turned around quickly. "I-I'm s-sorry Miss Honda!" He walked out of the room quickly shutting the door behind him. I got dressed in the clothes i had worn the day before and went down stairs. We ate breakfast and went shigure took Kyo and I back home. For the rest of the day i just laid in bed. -Beep Beep- I looked at my phone and read the message.

_Yuki: Miss Honda i hope your not asleep, was just wondering if you gave our date any thought yet._

_ Tohru: I thought about it, and i think it sounds quite fun :)_

With that note i went to sleep. _**Peacefully.**_

**This chapter isnt that great but i have chapter 6 coming later. Didn't know what to write since i already started chapter 6 before i finished this one. **


	6. Bonafide Lovin'

Fruits basket

Chapter 6

First fanfic Please review.

By: Akiko Emi-San

I woke up late that morning, I just laid in bed wondering where Yuki was going to take me on our date. When i finally got up i noticed a note on the floor in front of my door, it was from Kyo. It read:

Tohru,

I had to take Kagura to the doctor. We should be back around

2. Yuki is in the living room.

-Kyo

I tossed the note in the trash can next to my desk. I wonder why Kyo took Kagura to the doctor, hope she is ok. I got dressed and went in the living room. There was Yuki watching t.v. " Yuki are you awake?" Yuki turned around and looked at me, with a beautiful smile pinned across his face of course. " Good afternoon Tohru. How did you sleep?" I went to the kitchen and started preparing lunch for everyone. " I slept pretty good., are you hungry?" It was a quarter to two so Kyo and Kagura should be back here soon. " Yes I'm hungry." He fiddled with his thumbs for a minute than walked into the kitchen and went behind me. " Tohru?" He whispered in my ear. I turned around and looked in his eyes, he started to lean closer to my face but then Kyo and Kagura walked into the apartment. " H-hello Kyo! Hello K-kagura!" Kyo said nothing, didn't even look at me, just stormed to his bedroom. I wonder if he's ok..."Kagura are you ok? Kyo left a note saying you went to the doctor." Kagura plopped down on a bar stool and looked at me smiling. "Ai! Ko and i are going to have a baby!: Yuki and i both stared back at Kagura with our jaws dropped, I'm so surprised. How? When did this happen? "R-really? congratulations! Does this mean you are moving in/." Kagura frowned and looked down. " Actually yes Tohru. But i have to tell you something..." She looked back at me."W-well?" I scoffed. " Would you be able to move out? We want to use your room as the baby nursery for our baby!" I frowned and tears starting welling in my eyes. "Yes, she can we are actually going to get a place together." Yuki butted in. He grabbed my hand and held it tight. Kagura got up and walked into Kyos room shutting the door behind her. Yuki hugged me tightly and wiped my tears from my eyes.

" I-I can't believe that just happened! We've only been here for three days. I wrapped my arms around Yuki." Tohru, I know you have school and everything but we could move into Shigures until our house is ready... I was trying to suprised you but than you moved. I had drawn some blue prints for a house for you, for us. I made it perfect for you. I gave it to some builders and they started building in the Sohma property. Akito approved it, it took him awhile to approve and think about it, but he did. Than i thought you hated me because you were moving me, you didn't give me a heads up." Yuki said with joy. I didn't know what to say. " I was going to tell you when i took you on our date, I guess the cats out of the bag now, figuralitively speaking." I want to kiss him so bad now... but I can't. "T-thank you!" Its all i could manage myself to say.

I finished lunch just making enough for Yuki and I, I'm so angry at Kyo and Kagura, I've never been mad like this before. I know it's because they are having a baby but why couldn't they tell me sooner, before we moved. At this point i didn't know what to think. Yuki and I went into my room and started packing up my things in plastic storage containers. I moved mainly for how strong my feelings were for Yuki, now we are going to lived together, but I'm starting to think he feels the same perhaps. I really don't want to get my hopes up though. I look over at Yuki packing my things and the sun shines through the window hitting his face, he looks so beautiful. Yuki looks up and we smile at each other. For the next five hours we just make small talk while we are packing. We finally finished my room. Yuki called Shigure to bring a moving truck over here. Shigure finally got here and hour and a half later, they loaded my bedroom furniture in the truck than we put the plastic containers in the truck and left. I didn't even tell Kagura and Kyo bye because I was still so angry with them.

_**Hey you! Yep you! You know that review button looks pretty lonesome LOL Click and tell me what you think of the story. Motivate me... MOTIVATEEE lol :) Thank you Everyone who is reading my story. Maybe Favorite me? Possibly favorite my story? Secretly i dont want to end this story ;) I hate when stories end so hopefully i can keep this story going and going. Maybe sequels? Hmm DON'T Know! **_


	7. By Your Side (Ch is Rated M KyoxKagura)

Fruits Basket  
Chapter 7  
By : Akiko Emi-San

Kagura POV

"Kagura?" I looked at Kyo, we had just went to the doctors today and found out I'm pregnant. " Yes Kyo?" He looked into my eyes, i could tell he didn't know how to think. " H-how did Tohru take it?" I frowned, he's always talking about her. Now that we are having a baby he should quit thinking about her. She's with Yuki anyways. " She took it good. Yuki and her are getting a place." Kyo rolled over facing the wall. I could feel my heart drop. It's like he used me. He only had sex with me to make her jealous. I start to think about that night.

_"Kyo, you know I __**love**__ you?" He grabbed my hand and kissed it. " Of Course i do Kagura, I've always felt the same, I Know i didn't show it well, but you drive me nuts! You're always all over me and fighting against how i am, it drives me nuts." I look down and tears start rolling down my cheeks. " Kagura... I-I'm sorr-y" He kissed me passionately, i wrapped my arms around him. I could feel his hand trailing down my body, he starts playing with my nipples. i whimper under him as he starts biting my neck. " Oh K-Kyo. Take me!" He slides my dress off and unclips my bra and takes it off. His mouth goes over my nipples and gently bites them. He slides my panties off than inserts a finger in my pussy. " K-Kagura your so tight." He unbuckles his pants and slides them off with his boxers. He starts kissing my lips, I grab his dick and i can feel how hard he is. He pushes his dick inside my pussy and thrusts. I bite my lip as i feel the pain, it starts to fade away. " You're so wet.." I blush he starts thrusting harder and faster. My nails dig into his back " K-Kyo!" I feel myself about to burst. " K-k-kagura I'm about to- Cum!" He thrusts in deeper and collapes over me. We laid there for approximately 10 minutes. I can feel his heart beating fast. He kisses me than gets dressed. I laid there still not moving._

"Kagura?" I open my eyes and see Kyo on top of me. " Y-Yes?" He kisses my lips softly. " Will you marry Me?" I hug him tightly and i feel tears of joy rolling down my cheeks. "Of Course!" I giggled. Finally everything was going how it should go. He kissed me again and put his hand on my stomach. According to the doctor i am 2 months pregnant. I had already had a belly growing. We knew for awhile we just didnt know when or how to tell anyone we figured we would wait. I had already started taking prenatals. The only other person besides Kyo who knew was Akito, he was happy about it but I'm starting to think he was only happy because it wasn't Tohru having Kyos baby. I lay in Kyos arms wondering what he's thinking about. " Tomorrow you can pick out your ring." I start smiling and hear the front door shut and lock. We both sit up and look out his bed room door and we see Yuki , Tohru, and Shigure putting her things in a moving truck and getting in the truck and leaving. Kyo lays back down. I could tell he was upset, truthfully i didn't care because i know he's mine now, **forever**.

**Please Review :) Be Honest. Honesty Is good! Thank you for everyone who has read especially up to this point! It'll get better i promise.**


	8. Breath Me

Fruits Basket  
Chapter 8  
By: Akiko Emi-San

We arrived at Shigures Late that night so i just grabbed what i needed and headed into my old room and laid down. I didn't really talk to anyone I was still upset over what happened. I looked at my moms picture frame and started crying. " Mom it's so hard without you, today Kyo and Kagura told me they were having a baby, than they kicked me out. I have a feeling they've known about being pregnant. Yet Kyo let me get a place with him. I was there for three days. Yuki and i are getting a place though, he saved me today. He was actually supposed to take me on a date but instead we were packing all day. It was terrible. Its late now though and I'm tired. Thank you for listening mom. I love you. Goodnight." I kissed her picture and laid it next to me.

**The Next Day**

I opened my eyes it felt like i had slept for two days than thrown under a train. I looked at my alarm clock it said it was 9 am. I sighed and got up. 'Time to make breakfast Tohru.' I got dressed than went downstairs it was really quiet. ' Everyone must be asleep...' I put the tea kettle on the stove and started preparing breakfast, the tea kettle started whistling so i quickly took it off the stove and prepared the tea. I made the table and cleaned the dishes that were in the sink, mopped the floor, did some laundry, and laid breakfast out. I went upstairs and knocked on Shigures door and then Yukis door. "I made breakfast, It's on the table!" I felt good about today even though I'm in pain. 5 minutes later Yuki and Shigure came out of their rooms stretching, yawning, and rubbing their eyes. " Morning boys!" I squealed. They sat down at the table and looked at me. "This looks delicious my sweet little flower." Shigure boasted. Yuki nodded agreeing, he still gave shigure a dirty look. " You're such a pervert Shigure." Everyone started stuffing their faces i just looked at them astonished how they could eat so fast. " Have you guys not ate for a month!" I chuckled. "Well... We missed your home cooked meals." We all laughed. Yuki looked at me and smiled his sweet smile. " Thank you Miss Honda, after i do the dishes would you like to go to the garden?" I smiled and took a bite out of the apple pancakes i made. " N-NO I'LL DO THE DISHES! AFTERALL YOU WELCOMED ME BACK! AND SAVED ME!" Shigure chuckled. I went into the kitchen with all our plates and started doing the dishes Yuki came in and helped me.

We walked out the house down the path to the garden, i looked ever where. " Everything is dead." I giggled. "Well after you left i kinda... didn't come here. It made me sad." I smiled at Yuki, he walked over to me and put his arms around me. " Tohru I'm glad your back, I really am, I know you were only there for 3 days and i saw you two out of those three days but it still felt like an eternity." He held me for a while than he grabbed my hands and looked in my eyes, i could see the sparkle back in them since i left, than came back. " Tohru I've meant to tell you something, since well I don't know for a while." I looked hard into his eyes worried of what he might tell me. " Well, umm I'm just going to say it straight. I love you, and I've Loved you since the moment i looked at you. You make me feel special." Tears fell down my cheeks, he caressed my face than pulled me close and kissed me. At first i didn't know if i was dreaming but i went with it whether i knew it was fake or real. " I-I L-LOVE YOU TOO! That's why I left, I thought you didn't like me and i couldn't take it." He held me close to him, it was nice that the curse was broken and we could finally be close.

"Well lets put our love on these plants they sure need it." Yuki and i started laughing. After a few hour's of tending to the garden we went back to the house and i made some dinner for the three of us. Yuki couldn't stop holding my hand and looking at me. I love it, I feel more welcome here than i have anywhere else. **Ever**. After dinner Shigure left us and went to the Sohma main house. " Tohru do you want to watch a movie with me?" I nodded and we went into the living room and cuddled on the couch and watched Spirited Away. We both fell asleep on the couch.

**Please Review :( I know it's not the best story but It's not the worse and I think It's Pretty good. :) Be Honest. Honesty Is good! Thank you for everyone who has read especially up to this point! It'll get better i promise.**

**So Up to this part is there anything in all the chapters i need to change. I notice i kind of rush sometimes. Not good! But I'm trying. I think overall its better than a lot of stories. I thank my boyfriend who is motivating me to write and draw again, I thank you everyone who reads this specially up to this chapter. You also motivate me. If you want me to check out your story leave a link in the review box i will critique and give you my honest opinion follow and favorite me? I'll do the same back. **


	9. Somewhere I Belong

Fruits Basket  
Chapter 9  
By: Akiko Emi-San

I woke up still in Yukis arms. He looked down at me. "Goodmorning Tohru, how did you sleep?" I stretched and nestled my head on his chest."T-the best... Like i've been sleeping on needles for the rest of my life, i was so comfortable." He smiled and kissed my forehead. We laid there enjoying each others company. We heard Shigure pulling up so we decided to start making breakfast. "Oh Little flower, Yuki i'm home~ I smell something delicious!" Shigure chimed. I set the table laying out breakfast." I made omlets with bacon and cheese and sausage on the side." We all sat down at the table and began eating." Tohru i thought maybe we could go in town today, do a little shopping." Yuki winked back at me, holding my hand under the table.

Later That Day  
****

We arrived in town, it was so pretty this time of year. As we walked hand in hand into a shop we looked around." Tohru i thought maybe we could buy you some new clothes, your starting school in August i know its November but planning ahead of time is good." He smiled at me as he went through the clothes checking out them all." Yuki i couldn't spend your money like that, you've already done so much." He shook his head and kissed me." Tohru it's alright, don't worry, i got this." Knowing i wouldn't win this arguement i picked out some clothes and tried them on. I liked a couple of the outfits so we bought them and went to the next store. After he bought me a bunch of clothes he told me to go buy some intimates so he could get something. He gave me some money and i went into Victoria Secret. " Hello Ma'am may i help you." The lady piped." Well I want a couple bras and panties maybe some pajamas. Don't really know my size..." The lady measured me and picked out a bunch of things i tried the on and loved them all. i picked out five more things and went to check out. Everyone stared in amazement of everything i bought, i even got a gift bag for free which included the love spell line.

Yuki and i met back up in front of the store. We decided to go to eat because it was already late. After dinner we went back home and Yuki helped me put everything up." Tohru could i possibly sleep in here with you tonight?" I nodded my head he went to his room to change and i changed and laid down waiting for him, he came back shirtless showing his towned body wearing blue pajama bottoms. He turned the light off and laid next to me. " Tohru i love the moments we spend together. You make me incredibly happy." He kissed my cheek and i fell asleep with him holding on to me.

_**Hope Everyone likes this chapter :)**_

_**New chapter coming soon!**_


	10. I'm Just a Girl (Rated M Lemon INSIDE)

Hit writers block a bit this week and have been super busy at work. (I work at Museum of Science and Industry of Fl) and I was working on another story and could barely think for that one. Its been awhile since I wrote for Furuba so I was a bit lost, I added some Japanese words to this Chapter :D I really hope you Enjoy this chapter, I'm really trying to grow my writing skills but I have zero Inspiration. It sucks! I feel like it's been forever. ( Off the record I rescued a baby Gopher turtle today from my dads stupid dog Shimmer. So now I have a little turtle, I named her Kagome Emi :3 ) Turtle turtle!

A/N I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET JUST MY WRITING SKILLS FOR A SEQUAL! I really hope you like please I want some reviews! What do I have to do? Get down on my knees?!

Thanks Kris for the review you are awesome, best ever! I love you =^_^= Meow! I hope to hear more from you XXO Love Akiko at best

If you have fb you should let me know :3

Fruits Basket

Chapter 10

I'm Just A Girl

I roll onto my side thinking of the night before. Yuki nuzzling closer to me, making me blush. "Oh..Tohru.. Koibito." Yuki sighed in his sleep. My eyes grew wide, I start blushing harder. 'O-oh Y-Yuki-kun how you make me embarrassed of myself.' I never thought I could feel this much about someone let alone a boy, especially Yuki-kun. I love the feeling. He makes me feel so wonderful and every moment I spend with him… I fall deeper and deeper in love with him. Suddenly my cell phone starts ringing, I try pulling from Yuki-kun's embrace to search for my phone but he just grasps me tighter forcing me to let out a squeak. "Ite.. Y-Yuki my phone!" I squeal. My eyes fastening on my phone I reach as far as I could barely reaching it and picking the phone up.

"Kon'nichiwa Tohru-kun, It's Kagura!"

"Oh Kon'nichiwa Kagura-kun." I frowned, deep inside I was hoping it was Kyo-Kun I miss him.

"I was wondering what you were doing today.. if you had any plans."

"Shinai! What do you have planned?"

*"Kagura? Who are you in the phone with?"* Kyo questioned in the background. "It's Tohru I'm inviting her for baby shopping!" Kagura squealed with excitement.

"We aren't buying anything gender wise just yet, Just essentials like the crib and ect." I hear Kyo Huff in the background.

"Hai, I'll go. What time should Yuki-kun and I leave?"

*"I don't want that damn Yuki going!"*

I hear a loud thud and Kagura chuckling. "Sansei, don't listen to him, he's moody." Kagura continued giggling. "But, uhm, oh yeah! Be at the Mall at about 3 Pm?"

"Hai!." The phone clicked and I laid my phone on the nightstand.

"What's going on Tohru?" I jumped not expecting Yuki to be awake. I Look at him his beautiful bright eyes looking at me lovingly. "K-Kagura wants us to go baby s-shopping with her.." My voice trailed off as I lose my train of thought from Yuki's touch. He nodded and pulled me down our lips meeting. I took a dreap breath and smiled down at him. "Don't stop Tohru." Yuki breathed out, I kissed him again and he pulled me softly next to him. He rolled on top of me, he started kissing down my neck making me let out a soft moan. 'I'm so nervous but I just don't want it to stop.' I think to myself. 'I need to just say it before I regret not saying it."I'MREADYTODOITYUKI." I force out in a rush. Yuki looks deep into my eyes smiling and laughing at my nervousness. "Are you sure?" He asked concerned. I nodded my head as fast as I could. " I love you Miss Tohru Honda. Koibito." I blushed hard at those words. Those perfect words. " I-I love you too Y-Yuki." Yuki slid his blue pajama bottoms off, as I shyly and slowly take my pajamas as well. We exchange looks, looking up and down each other's bodies. My face red as a strawberry but my body burning with desire.

He lays me back on my bed, covering my mouth with his and pulling the blanket over us. He slowly guides himself inside of me. My hands holding his tightly, as he goes in deeper the pain intensifies and a single tear rolls down my face. 5 minutes. Not soon after the pain settled down. "O-ooh Yuki!" I moaned out, Yuki breathing heavily as he pumps in and out of me. "Be with me forever Tohru! I love you." As we both reach our climax he thrusts harder and we collapse both of us panting and sweating abundantly. "T-Tohru, that was amazing." I nodded in agreement as moved my hair out of my face and stroking my face. He kissed me one more time. " Lets shower." He laughed. Wiping the sweat of his forehead.


	11. Irresistible

A/N Sorry it's taken me forever to write just have had a lot going on. I thought there was a chapter 11 I had posted but I guess not but I did start writing it before... just don't know what happened to it.

Fruits Basket

Chapter 11

Irresistible

We showered and left the house quite quickly. All that I could think of was what we just did... my first time..his first time. It was pure bliss who would even know I could open up to someone or something without my shyness getting in the way. I look over at Yuki-kun who was now holding my hand and smiling big, his face bright and you could tell he was happy. We arrived at the mall just in time seeing a glowing Kagura standing next to Kyo-kun. She turned around and looked at us with a big smile on her face she started running towards us and hugged us tightly.

"Kagura! Don't over-exert yourself!" Kyo yelped.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand.

"Well lets get started!" Kagura giggled.

She looked pleased, very happy.

The first store we stopped in had basic stuff. Kagura grabbed my hand and pulled me with her.

"Lets leave the boys off to do what they want, so they can bond, and so we can have time alone as well!" Kagura smiled.

Yuki grabbed my hand and carefully pulled me into his arms we looked into each others eyes and he kissed me.

"I'll be back my love." He whispered in my ear.

I blushed and walked away with Kagura. She grabbed a cart and we walked down the first aisle which had baby bottles and breast pumps and essential eating accessories. We both eyed everything carefully looking for the best items. She grabbed a breast pump and looked at it curiously.

"Sissy do you think I would need this?" She giggled.

"You never know..." I smiled.

She placed it in the cart along with some bottles. Her eyes lit up bright at every little thing she saw. We went down aisle after aisle and she kept giggling and touching her belly. The cart was loaded high I couldn't believe she could get all of this. She called Kyo and told him to come buy the stuff and take it to the car so she could go to the next store.

By the end of the day she had bought more stuff than needed. We hugged each other goodbye.

Yuki hugged me tightly and kissed me passionately.

"I love you Tohru." Yuki breathed.

"Why don't we stop somewhere to eat?" He asked.

I nodded my head and we went to a little restaurant. It was a beautiful restaurant and very fancy and classy. We were seated at a table on the balcony of the second floor. We ordered our food than Yuki grabbed my hands.

"Tohru... I know we haven't been together for much long but we have known each other for awhile now and I love you a lot... and well I was wondering if you would marry me?" Yuki asked.

My face turned red and I cried blissful joyous tears.

"Y-yes Yuki, I will marry you!" I squealed.

He put the ring on my ring finger and we both got up and he hugged me tightly.

"I love you Yuki." I smiled.

The rest of the night went by pretty fast. We got home and ran upstairs giggling.

"Can I sleep with you tonight Yuki?" I asked shyly.

"Yes, always my future wife." Yuki replied making me blush.

I went to my room and changed into my pajamas than walked into his room. He was already in bed so I just crawled in bed next to him. He looked into my eyes and kissed me. He caressed my face and started kissing down my neck. I moaned quietly pushing my hands through his hair. He looked into my eyes again and he kissed me once more before pulling me into his arms. We both fell asleep soon after.


End file.
